


Last Dream of the 20th Century

by FriedFishYiGang



Category: Novecento | 1900 (1976)
Genre: M/M, Political Parties
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedFishYiGang/pseuds/FriedFishYiGang
Summary: 1.	首先继续大力推荐电影《一九零零》2.	本文中部分时间线和情节与影片内容有出入3.	妓女生娃的故事来自电影后半段的酒馆戏份
Relationships: Olmo Dalcò & Alfredo Berlinghieri
Kudos: 6





	Last Dream of the 20th Century

这一天，年迈的奥尔默和往常一样睡不踏实，早早的就从床上爬了起来。在屋里漫无目的地转了一圈后，他决定出门散个步。

推开吱吱呀呀的老木门，奥尔默冲着清晨斜在半空的太阳打了个哈欠，缓缓捶了捶老腰，小声自言自语，“至少还没到像阿尔弗雷多那样要拄拐杖的程度，我还硬朗着呐。”

正这么想着，门前的小路上忽然就出现了阿尔弗雷多的身影。这个早就成为了穷光蛋的老地主，穿着唯一一身干净点的白色西服，沿着小路一步一步向庭院外挪动过来，拐杖在他手里哆哆嗦嗦。奥尔默背着手，笑眯眯等着老朋友走到面前，打了个招呼：“早安啊，穿这么体面，去见谁呢？”

“去卧轨。”阿尔弗雷多低着头，继续哆哆嗦嗦往前走。

奥尔默觉得自己脑子转得没有年轻时那么快了，看着阿尔弗雷多走出快两米远，才跟上去嚷嚷：“你说什么呢？”

阳光倾泻在浓绿的草地上，阿尔弗雷多没有说话。奥尔默总觉得哪里不对，朋友今天好像有点严肃，于是迈开老腿，冲上去抓人胳膊，大声说：“你以为你还是五十岁啊？离火车远点，知道吗！”

阿尔弗雷多还是不说话，但是突然舞起拐杖来打他。两个老头子，在乡间小路上就这么缠斗起来。奥尔默知道，论打架，阿尔弗雷多从来都不是自己的对手，可是不知道为什么，他今天特别坚决，无论如何就是不让奥尔默拦着。两人就这么一路折腾着，也不知道来去几个回合，直到铁道仿佛从天而降一般出现在眼前。奥尔默被晒出了一脑门细汗，手臂发酸，忽然决定不管了。

“累了，随你吧。”奥尔默在铁道边找了根电线杆，倚着坐下，犯困起来。

逐渐模糊的视线中，他仿佛看到阿尔弗雷多扔掉拐杖，横躺在两条轨道上，远处的火车尖啸着，越开越近。但奥尔默只听得到自己缓慢的心跳声，他闭上眼睛默念道，“随他吧”……

“达尔科先生？奥尔默·达尔科先生？”有人用手轻轻摇晃着他的肩膀。

混沌的意识逐渐清晰，奥尔默睁开干涩的双眼，朦朦胧胧看到四五个人影站在他身边。刚刚那个声音又说了起来，带着轻快的笑声：“你的家人来看你啦。”

周围的年轻人们似乎都在和他问好，不过奥尔默听不清。虽然衰老让他的视力和听力都退化严重，但更多时候，只是老年人越来越懒得集中注意力而已。他微笑着点了点头，算是把所有问题都敷衍过去，然后有人开始推他的轮椅。直到室外的清新空气带着一缕花香钻进他的呼吸道，他的视线才开始聚焦。

原来今天真的是一个大晴天。只不过，这里是养老院。

刚刚那只是一场梦吧。奥尔默想，自己果然是老得不行了，怎么动不动就什么都想不起来，于是转头问身边的人：“今年，是哪一年啊？”

“是1969年？1978年？还是1984年？”

他一遍又一遍地问，隐约间听到大笑，夹杂着几句“老糊涂”之类的调侃，然后一个轻柔的声音贴着他的耳朵重复道：“91年，太爷爷，是1991年哦。”

哦，操特么的，二十世纪竟然快过完了。

“达尔科先生，今天是你的生日呢。”不知是谁起的头，大家开始轮流给他送上拥抱。缩在轮椅里的老头子，体格早已不复年轻时的健壮，神态依旧泰然自若，只是在听到“生日”这个词的时候，突然泛起泪光。

“阿尔弗雷多，阿尔弗雷多也是今天生日……”老人用颤抖的声音念叨。年轻人们面面相觑，接着又笑了：“太爷爷想见阿尔弗雷多了吗？他还没放学呢，等会才来。今天是你的生日呀，可不是阿尔弗雷多的，哈哈哈……”

奥尔默又开始听不清了。数十年光阴滑落，他的掌心残存着那个少年颈窝里的余温，而阿尔弗雷多·伯林格利这个名字，终究是没什么人记得了。

“在我心中，你永远是最好的那个人……哎，谁说得清呢。”

那是1945年春季，他的家乡被加里波第纵队解放那一晚，阿尔弗雷多在牛圈里对他说的话。奥尔默多年来始终没法忘记，那一刻，只有昏暗的烛火充当光源，把伯林格利庄园主照得那么憔悴。那天白天，他几乎一整天滴水未进，在打谷场上被暴怒的农夫们不停地推搡和训斥，对于一个一辈子十指不沾阳春水的地主而言，真是遭了大罪。而作为战斗英雄的奥尔默，那一整天都在忙着处理事情，和各种人交谈，等他趁着夜色深沉，终于抽出空来会会老友时，被关在牛圈里的阿尔弗雷多已经虚弱得快要昏死过去。

奥尔默把他从墙角拖出来，给他喂了点水，又把他扶到门口吹吹风。两个鬓角花白的中年人，在疲惫中沉默地对视了一会，直到阿尔弗雷多清了清嗓子，嗫嚅着问道：“明天，你们打算把我怎么办？”

说实话，奥尔默不知道。那天下午，群众们领到手里没捂热的枪又都被收了回去，意见很大，他花了很多功夫安抚也没用。大家把对三代伯林格利庄园主的怒火通通宣泄到了他们祖传的大宅子里，几乎砸坏了那里的每一样家具，搬走了所有值钱的物件，牵走了每一头牲畜，而明天他们会不会对阿尔弗雷多·伯林格利本人动手，奥尔默也没法保证。他耸了耸肩，冷笑一声，对面那个男人立刻泛起怯懦的神情，别过脸不敢看他。

“别担心，我会在这里待一段时间。”奥尔默说完，又伸长胳膊，拍了拍阿尔弗雷多的肩膀，“他们不会再动你。”

下午他在打谷场上说过，作为主人的阿尔弗雷多已经死了，现在留下来的只是一个普通人，这一句，应该所有人都听到了吧。

“你可以一直留下来吗？”阿尔弗雷多抬头问道，问了奥尔默一个措手不及。他盯着对方茫然的眼睛，顿时怒从心头起：“我为什么要留下来？这里早就没有我的家了。”

“可是我看到了，所有的年轻姑娘都喜欢你，你随便娶哪一个成家都行。”阿尔弗雷多笑了，语气带着一丝调侃，“老朋友，难怪人人想参加游击队呢，这种日子可太幸福啦。”

这个蠢货就是这么看待这场战争的吗，他脑子里糊的都是新鲜马粪吗？奥尔默气得直摇头。他站起身，面朝着门外的月光，用背影对阿尔弗雷多说：“过半个月我就会离开，去米兰和我的队伍汇合。而你，的确是无药可救，永远不会懂这个时代正在发生的事。我会说服解放委员会，让他们给你留一间安身的房子，以后，你或许可以一辈子烂在这里。”

也许最后一句有点狠，阿尔弗雷多停顿了好一会，才没头没尾冒出来一句：“你喝酒了？”

“什么？”奥尔默下意识抓起自己外套闻了闻。阿尔弗雷多大笑：“傍晚我看到十几个人从酒窖里抬箱子出来，你们肯定喝了个够吧？哈哈哈哈哈，爷爷和爸爸要是在天上看到今天的事，肯定得气疯不可。”

奥尔默和农夫们的确喝了酒，不过这不是重点，奥尔默发现自己竟然被这段话逗笑了。在暴怒中发笑真是奇怪，他赶紧收起笑声，往远处躲了两步。只听见阿尔弗雷多悠悠地说：“天哪，奥尔默，原来你真的这么恨我。”

“……我说了，世界上所有的老爷，都是我的敌人。”

“那就好可惜呀，因为，在我心中，你永远是最好的那个人。”

小时候，阿尔弗雷多的爷爷经常对他说，农夫达尔科家那个叫奥尔默的，一看就是个坏小子，要少跟他玩。这样的告诫没起作用，呆头呆脑的小阿尔弗雷多最喜欢的就是做坏小子的跟屁虫。那个坏小子多厉害啊，胆子大，主意又多，还有一头耀眼的金发，在田埂上飞奔的时候像太阳一样明亮。就算老是被他嫌弃胆子小，老是听不懂他和其他农夫时不时念叨的“社会主义”是什么，阿尔弗雷多也不在乎。

毕竟，阿尔弗雷多是在爸爸的嫌弃声中长大的，他早就习惯啦。只要能跟在厉害的奥尔默身边，他就总觉得自己也变得厉害了一点。

直到有一天，他像往常一样跑进农夫们的小楼，却找不到一个小孩子，才知道奥尔默和他不辞而别，参与到一场战争中去了。

往后的日子里，他和亲戚家的孩子们混在一起。他们开始学成父亲那代人那样，终日游手好闲，除了喝花酒，就是在球桌上抱怨农夫们偷懒不干活。这样的日子似乎也没什么不好，只是阿尔弗雷多偶尔会对每天一成不变的生活感到厌烦。难道自己一辈子都要在农场和宅子里过日子吗？听说外面那些大贵族们，都在战场上冲锋陷阵，指挥着成千上万的士兵和枪炮，那样的人生才有意思吧？

阿尔弗雷多和爸爸说想要离开家参军去，被一巴掌打了回来。和他一起鬼混的伙伴们也笑话他，这让他感到前所未有的生气。于是他做了一件平生最叛逆的事，就是去城里托人，几经周折搞到两套正规的军官制服——军帽、军靴、马刀，每一样都闪闪发亮，这些可不是有钱就能买到的东西呢！

从那以后，他每天只穿军装出门，无论其他人怎么嘲笑他都不肯换。渐渐的农场上的人们也都习惯了，甚至，有人开始夸他好看。阿尔弗雷多非常满意，他梦想着有一天，能够在这个小地方遇到一个真正上过战场的军人，那样的话，他们一定可以立刻成为好朋友，说不定他就能离开这个死气沉沉的地方了。

战争结束的那一天，他在院子里听到农夫们交头接耳，说着奥尔默将要回来的消息。阿尔弗雷多高兴坏了，原来那位荣归故里的英雄，就是他童年最好的朋友，还有什么比这更棒的事呢？

为了给几年不见的好友一个惊喜，他还花了不少心思。他把领章仔细别在领口正中，将马刀佩戴到合适的位置，藏在小时候他俩常去的阁楼里，听着台阶上的脚步声一点点靠近，才终于跳出来捉弄人。

“立正！稍息 ！”他亢奋地喊着几年前从小城市广场上听来的指令。对面那个傻大个居然真的照做了，他笑得不能自已，冲上去揭开真面目，“奥尔默，是我啊！”

他以为奥尔默见到自己也会立刻欣喜若狂，然而那时的奥尔默表情却复杂得出乎意料——他的眉间燃烧着怒火，但嘴巴又在发出笑声。他一把抱住阿尔弗雷多，果然像儿时那样和他滚作一团。如今的奥尔默可真是健壮，相比之下，阿尔弗雷多觉得自己好像一把纤细的柴火，只三两个回合，就被对手牢牢捉住，按在谷堆上。

“战争都结束了，可别再装成军官骗我了！”奥尔默粗鲁地扯掉他的领章。阿尔弗雷多有点困惑，他没想到奥尔默竟然不喜欢自己这身打扮。不过又有什么关系呢，许久未见的那个坏小子，发色变得深沉，身材变得高大，眉骨变得笔直，真是英武又帅气啊。一股热气涌上阿尔弗雷多的眼睛和喉咙，他感觉自己和大路两边那些迎接士兵的姑娘们有点共情了，于是笑嘻嘻地开玩笑：“吻我啊，我的英雄！”

他没想到奥尔默真的吻了下来。粗糙的唇舌猝不及防往阿尔弗雷多嘴里钻，把他吓得心脏砰砰跳，军队里的士兵原来都是这么打招呼的吗？那些黏着灰尘、冒着热气的汗珠从奥尔默脖子上流下来，滴进他的领口，这庞大的身躯居然还不起来。阿尔弗雷多突然感觉到自己的双腿正环在奥尔默腰上，对方裤裆里那玩意隔着两层布料紧紧贴着自己的屁股，一下子就尴尬得面色通红，唔唔地抗议着，把奥尔默推开了。

“你的口水弄到我脸上了，呸！”阿尔弗雷多用手套使劲擦了擦脸，唇上那酥酥麻麻的触觉却怎么也擦不掉。奥尔默扭头看着他：“哈哈，让你耍我，看看你害羞那样子！”

“我没有！”“不信你找面镜子照照！”“你臭得都快馊了！”

“你自己摸摸，看你的脸烫不烫，”话没说完，奥尔默的双手已经捧住了他的脑袋。天啊，难不成还要再被他亲一次？阿尔弗雷多心脏跳到喉咙口，丝毫没察觉自己慌乱的样子有多傻。不过奥尔默这回只是坏笑着在他脸上一顿乱捏：“阿尔弗雷多，你怎么能长得越来越像个女孩子！”

这句话，成为了阿尔弗雷多下半辈子心碎的开端。他后来总是想，如果自己真的是个女孩就好了。那样，奥尔默也许就不会把所有的仇恨都转移到他身上，也许就会捧着他的脸多笑一笑。

那天，原本阴冷的小阁楼，因为两个少年的打闹而升高了一点温度。阿尔弗雷多高兴得要命，他这几年攒了好多话找不到人说，此刻仿佛终于找到了一个出口。他好想和奥尔默回到童年那种无话不谈的状态，问问他这几年都是怎样度过的，告诉他自己多么想逃离这个庄园。当时，如果奥尔默对他说一句“我们走吧 ”，说不定他真的会跟他一路跑出去。可惜事实并不如此。奥尔默显然揣着更重的心事，没打算好好叙旧。

“你看！我们小时候经常趴的这个窗口，其实能看到城市呢。”

“是吗，”奥尔默回头看了看伯林格利小少爷那身整洁的军装，不知回忆起了什么，随口就是一句讥讽，“你就是从这里，看到整场战争的吗？”

阿尔弗雷多被噎得说不出话。他脑子里想，哦，奥尔默，你在战壕里的日子是不是过得很辛苦呢，但当时他问不出口，眼睁睁地看着奥尔默转身下楼走开了。阿尔弗雷多坐在原地发呆，用手捂住心口，问自己，为什么忽然就这么难过。

奥尔默不爱搭理阿尔弗雷多的每一天，阿尔弗雷多都在犯古怪的心病。他去教堂，找神父倾诉，说自己好像爱上了一个怎么都不该去爱的人，那个人出身非常卑微，却莫名的心高气傲，自己每次尝试讨好他，最后不是挨一顿骂就是彻底搞砸；每天白天，不管怎么努力分散注意力，夜里闭上眼睛，那个人的面孔依然在黑暗中盘旋，像个幽灵一样搅扰得他痛苦不堪。这样的情形，到底该怎么解决才好呢？

“亲爱的阿尔弗雷多少爷，如果这是你命中注定的爱情，不如向心上人求婚吧。没有女人能够拒绝一场婚礼，何况是像您这样富有的庄园继承人。”神父微笑着安慰他。阿尔弗雷多更忧伤了。他的确故意把那个人说成女的，好掩盖真实的窘境，然而这个解决方案也是他完全办不到的啊。

“是不是我太过平庸，什么事都做不成，她眼里才没有我呢？”阿尔弗雷多惆怅地问。

“仁慈是一个庄园主最大的美德，在这一点上，您已经做得很好了，无需自责。不如谈谈您的心上人吧，什么样的家庭背景能让她如此傲慢？”

“为了了解她在想什么，我找了好多书来读，我猜她……大概连我们的神都不太敬爱吧？”

“如果是这样没有教养的女子，那么您大可不必追求她。放心吧，一旦和她断绝往来，伤心总会过去的。”

可是阿尔弗雷多并不想断绝往来，他有时甚至暗暗欣赏奥尔默他们敢于不敬神灵的勇气。于是他又跑到城里，找了个吉普赛神婆重新想办法。

“那个女人不是不爱你，只是嫌你动作太慢了，”神婆疯疯癫癫地抖动眉毛，“或许你该跟她做爱。”

“什么？？”阿尔弗雷多的脸红到耳朵根，因为重逢那天被奥尔默抱在怀里亲吻的画面瞬间飘回到眼前，甜蜜伴着酸楚的感觉又开始在心头乱窜，他没忍住，趴在桌上“哇”一声大哭起来，泪水噼里啪啦往地板上掉，神婆都看傻了眼。

“小可怜，爱情的确叫人伤心呢，”神婆揉了揉他软软的头发，“不过话说回来，您这样的大少爷不会是没做过爱吧 ？”

“不是不是，哈哈哈。”阿尔弗雷多飞快止住哭声，抬起头来，用手帕擦干眼角，“我只是觉得，大概永远没法跟那个人提这种程度的要求。你知道，有些人，是没法掌控的。”

“别开玩笑了，您这样相貌堂堂的有钱人，还有什么办不到的事？去吻她，去拥抱她，在她的耳边倾吐你的爱，女人最吃这一招了。”

可是这一切，他对奥尔默都做不到。他太懦弱了，任何唐突的举动，只可能由奥尔默来完成，而不是他，就好比那个奇怪的吻。他从未告诉过别人，也耻于面对午夜时分那些生理反应，但今天听神婆这么一说，他又想，如果能再次钻进那个滚烫的怀抱，可真是比进入天堂还要美好。

想来想去，阿尔弗雷多眼眶又红了：“我好傻，居然为这样的小事发愁。告诉我，怎么才能停止这种爱呢？”

“这个嘛，也许只有等你爱上另一个人才行了，我帮你算算。”神婆握住他的双手，闭眼念念有词，片刻后睁眼露出喜悦之情，“啊，很快啦，你真正的妻子即将来到你的家中。”

没过几天，艾达就出现了。这位姑娘是阿尔弗雷多的救星，阿尔弗雷多很喜欢上了她。他知道，奥尔默早就和他们社团里的女教师好上了，不过那有什么关系，他的艾达，风趣、美丽、大胆，足以帮他忘掉所有不愉快的过往。两人在庄园里出双入对，然后一起去谷仓参加舞会，和镇上其他的年轻人一起载歌载舞，一切似乎都在走向正轨。

可是上天就是要跟他对着干。在谷仓里，众目睽睽之下，艾达突兀地吻了奥尔默，奥尔默竟然没拒绝。

“你是谁？你不是阿尔弗雷多！你竟然欺负一个盲女！”少女尖叫着跑开了。这位特立独行的艾达，明明视力正常，却可以演得半真半假、古怪精灵，再加上她那张漂亮脸蛋，就算遭到她的戏耍，谁又舍得生气呢。

在全场人的惊讶声中，奥尔默总算注意到朋友失落的目光，可他并不想道歉。一个命如草芥的农夫，能欺负到一个少爷，奥尔默倒是有些暗自开心，心想，一旦阿尔弗莱德过来质问自己，就干脆和他从变态监工阿提拉开始算总账好啦。

不过软弱惯了的阿尔弗雷多什么都没有说。他不敢，怕一吵起来就暴露了自己其实嫉妒的是艾达。

“阿尔弗雷多少爷要结婚啦！”

在伯林格利庄园史上最不受欢迎的乔万尼老爷去世后不久，伯林格利夫人对所有人发布了这条喜讯。当时丧偶没多久的奥尔默听完这个消息，立即关上房门，忙自己的事去了。

“最近庄园发生了那么多惨剧，社团烧了，工友死了，你的妈妈也去世了，监工阿提拉变本加厉组建了黑衫军，而阿尔弗雷多竟然还有心情结婚，看来主人果然是主人，哪会在乎我们的死活。”奥尔默抱着襁褓中的女儿喃喃说道，想起心爱的妻子在产房中逐渐失去气息，他觉得浑身发冷，“但是爸爸一定会保护你的。阿提拉是个魔鬼，总有一天，我们会找他复仇。”

他把襁褓放进简陋的婴儿床，从靴子里取出一把藏了好几天的手枪，用棉布擦拭干净，摆放在自己的床头。

他计划好了，等阿尔弗雷多的盛大婚礼结束，他就去杀了阿提拉。那个法西斯，每多在这世上存活一天，就可能多害死一条无辜的人命，他自然不能坐视不管。这个计划听起来是如此决绝，但他还能指望谁？

他不敢把这项计划告诉太多人，毕竟黑衫军查得紧，行动越少人知道越好。之前的准备阶段已经出了一些纰漏，就在他摸进伯林格利大宅偷枪的那天，在他在衣柜里摸到手枪的刹那，好死不死，从出游途中匆忙赶回家的阿尔弗雷多走进了房间。

大事不好！奥尔默以为肯定得有十七八个黑衫军冲进来当场抓人，于是下意识地举起手中的枪。

“奥尔默，你在偷东西吗？”

奥尔默第一次见到阿尔弗雷多用鄙夷的眼神看自己。那天阿尔弗雷多也是第一次穿上了父亲的貂皮大衣，站在窗口，像个精致的大理石雕塑，衬得那双深色的眼眸也多了几分威严。

看着他一步步走到面前，奥尔默放下枪，紧张得咽唾沫。他的脸凑得太近了，几乎到了鼻尖要碰上的程度，惊恐之中，奥尔默却忽然闪过一个傻乎乎的念头，这小子睫毛好密好长，好适合亲一口，以前怎么没发现呢。

然后，阿尔弗雷多开始慢条斯理地说着些什么话，奥尔默都没有听进去，只记得他最后那句：“这支枪，我送给你。”

奥尔默一言不发，本想拿了枪就走，又被阿尔弗雷多拉住问了几句。听说他的妻子难产去世，阿尔弗雷多悲伤得抱着他哭，可惜奥尔默的心早就凉得像铁石一块。他不喜欢这些假惺惺的眼泪。他说着“解雇阿提拉，这是你必须要做的”，用力推开阿尔弗雷多，回到自己的住所去了。

然而阿尔弗雷多这样什么都不懂的蠢货，怎么敢解雇庄园里唯一能管事的阿提拉？

奥尔默收到了阿尔弗雷多的婚礼请柬——农夫们一般不会得到这样的待遇，是阿尔弗雷多特意写给他的。但婚礼当天，奥尔默却不愿意出席。他早就和新任老爷疏远了，宁愿在家清静几天。

他没想到，哪怕他再怎么拼命远离人群，也还是逃不过被人群所害的命运。

那时他正巧遇上了骑着马从婚礼上跑出来的艾达，两人轻松愉快地聊着天，突然听到了远处有人在哀嚎，说发现了一具男孩的尸体，死状非常凄惨。他只是走过去关心情况，就被阿提拉指着鼻子诬陷成杀人犯。

阿提拉哪来这么高的威信啊。明眼人都看得出奥尔默品行端正，可现场没有一个人为他说话。人人都怕阿提拉，他凸起的眼球像野狗，歪斜的牙齿像豺狼，高亢的语调像鬼叫。当他扯着嗓子给奥尔默罗织罪名时，气焰嚣张得像是这个庄园真正的的主人。所有人都不敢忤逆他，除了艾达。

阿尔弗雷多也闻声赶过来，艾达哭着请他为奥尔默求情：“求求你，去阻止阿提拉吧！杀人的不可能是他，因为他当时跟我在一起啊！”

“是吗？”穿着新郎礼服的阿尔弗雷多停下脚步，开始呼吸不畅，“好的，知道了。”

艾达望着阿尔弗雷多沉默的背影，气得发抖。奥尔默被阿提拉的手下打得只剩半条命了，奥尔默被拖到警察局去了，眉骨破裂，满脸是血，整个过程中，阿尔弗雷多居然就那么看着，站在一旁充当没事人，假装被抓走的并不是他从小一起长大的好朋友。这也太薄情寡义了，艾达没想到新婚生活的第一天，就对丈夫失望透顶，疯了似的冲上去大骂：“懦夫！胆小鬼！你比你的父亲还坏！”

“是的，我连畜生都不如。”阿尔弗雷多淡淡地回复她，之后独自走开。

傍晚，阿尔弗雷多没有在卧房和艾达一起休息，而是一个人坐在书房，发了很久的呆，最后终于派人去找阿提拉问话。没过一会，阿提拉带着从奥尔默房间里搜到的手枪，兴高采烈地跑进来跟他邀功。

“我找到了您父亲的枪！果然是奥尔默偷的，他是个没安好心的杀人狂！”

“放了他吧。”阿尔弗雷多疲惫地扶着额头说，“早上我骗了你，这枪是我送给他的。”

“什么？”阿提拉大惑不解，“您在为他开脱吗？”

“哎，婚礼上，艾达告诉我她不喜欢你，正好我也不喜欢你，想找个借口让你滚蛋，所以才怪你没有看守好父亲的财产。但是我也说了，我不在乎这支枪的去处。”阿尔弗雷多长长地叹了口气，“奥尔默没有杀死那孩子，艾达可以作证，那时他们俩在一起聊天。凶手一定另有其人。阿提拉，明天你去警察局放了奥尔默吧。”

“怎么可能？老爷，您竟然为一个大逆不道的农夫说话，并且诬陷我的忠诚吗？”阿提拉瞪大眼睛，提高音量，“您知道我还在他房间里发现了什么吗？”

阿尔弗雷多皱着眉头问他：“你说啊，发现了什么呢？”

“印着俄文的布尔什维克党招贴画！奥尔默从没放弃给他的社团招魂，他必须死！”

“哈哈，”阿尔弗雷多被逗乐了。他早就知道奥尔默在搞些什么了，只有阿提拉还当他是白痴，挥舞着一个概念，以为能吓到他，“阿提拉，这有什么，你真是……有时候不要过于紧张好吗？”

“不，亲爱的老爷，您才不明白，共产主义者不会给我们好日子过的，”阿提拉咧开了他丑陋的大嘴，“警察是我们黑衫军的人，我已经把招贴画给他们送去了——奥尔默没有明天，今晚他就会死，明早他的尸体就会像一只死猫一样，挂在警察局门口示众！”

“你为什么要这么做？！”阿尔弗雷多发怒了，冲过去揪住阿提拉的衣领，狠狠将他往墙上撞，“你怕他，是不是？你想在这个庄园里扮演上帝，是吗？”

阿提拉被撞了个头晕眼花，他没想到平常斯斯文文的阿尔弗雷多力气还挺大，但也没什么可怕的：“哦，小少爷啊，不是我要扮演上帝，而是你需要我啊。农夫死了可以换，但是管理者呢？你那么尊贵，不能亲自吸农夫的血，所以脏活需要我来做，对不对？我帮你清除奥尔默这种败类，不让他继续煽动其他人，还不是为了你好？而且，我看您是长久不管事，已经不了解现实了，伯林格利的家丁，还有附近其他庄园的，大部分都已经换上了黑衫——我们一定会遵循组织的原则，但不一定会听您的哦。”

阿尔弗雷多愣住了。阿提拉明目张胆的挑衅，让他难以消化，“凶手是你，对不对？那个孩子是你杀的！”

阿提拉冷笑起来：“也许吧，谁知道呢。”

“这个庄园是我的，”阿尔弗雷多的愤怒无所依托，额头青筋绷起，手上更用力了几分，“我才是这里的主人，你这丑陋的东西，永远不会有人真正尊敬你。你只是个垃圾，活该被畜牲踩成肉泥，烂在臭水沟里魂飞魄散。就算真的有布尔什维克党在这里出没，被他们碎尸万段的，也只会是你！”

阿提拉觉得自己的肋骨都快被撞断了，肺管子喘不上气，急忙喊停：“咳咳……老爷，与其说这些没用的，不如考虑下怎么救您心爱的奥尔默吧。”

听到这个名字，阿尔弗雷多的拳头瞬间松开了。他背转过身去，强压怒火：“你想要什么，说吧。”

“我要您这个庄园。”

“你做梦 ！”

“哈哈，您放心，我不是要做庄园主。我只是想确定我不会因为任何原因被解雇罢了，其实这样对我们两个都最有利，”阿提拉整理了一下被扯乱的衬衫和领带，“说实话，农场上的机器会越来越多，用不了多久，所有农夫都会被替代，他们从前那些猫腻，我大可以既往不咎；作为交换，那个孩子的死因，也请您保守秘密可好？”

“也就是说，我还得再忍你几年，直到你老死是吗？”

“我这人非常知趣，只爱跟农夫打交道，没事不会在您和夫人面前晃悠的。”

似乎没有更好的办法了，阿尔弗雷多又一次痛恨自己的无能。在脑海中挣扎了几分钟后，他无奈地点了点头，阿提拉露出满意的微笑：“我需要得到一份书面证明。”

“我要先看到奥尔默平安无事，然后才能签这些东西。”

“啊？奥尔默在警察局躺着呢，您要怎么见啊？”

“那你现在，开车，带我去！”阿尔弗雷多突然举起桌上的枪，用颤抖的手指扣住扳机，枪口死死顶在阿提拉胸口上。

受了伤的奥尔默，在被拖去警察局的路上就昏了过去。接下去的一天，他完全不知道自己是怎么度过的，只记得自己被不同的警察拖来拽去，听到各种大声的斥责，朦朦胧胧间，好像还有人给他包扎头上的伤口，再然后，他就被丢进了某个阴冷的小牢房，他想着，可能会在这里死掉吧，就彻底失去了意识。

再醒来时，奥尔默发现自己正躺在温暖的床上。黑暗的夜色之中，墙缝里飘来他熟悉的霉味，令他感到安心。这里应该是自己的家吧。未愈合的伤口隐隐刺痛，他慢慢清醒过来，借着月光，努力恢复视力，接着他就发现房间里竟然有个体型庞大的陌生人，趴在婴儿床边，盯着他小小的女儿一个劲地看。奥尔默顿时升出了保护欲，不顾疼痛，跌跌撞撞地跳下了床，大吼：“你是谁？！”

陌生人也被吓了一跳，回头看到他，一句“你醒啦”还没说完，就被奥尔默推飞出去，撞在一旁的衣柜上，巨大的动静又弄醒了婴儿。奥尔默手忙脚乱地安抚婴儿，那个陌生人捂着后脑勺爬了起来，点起了灯，嘲笑他：“别急，这又不是你的小孩。”

奥尔默这才看清，那个陌生人就是阿尔弗雷多，身上裹着防风用的貂裘，所以才在夜色中显得壮硕无比。他们所在的地方是一间诊所，窗外的是寂静的城市街道，并非他熟悉的乡间宅院。趁着他愣神的工夫，阿尔弗雷多把哭闹的婴儿抱起来，笑眯眯地坐在窗台前逗弄。

“我怎么到这儿来的？这是谁家的孩子？”奥尔默松了口气，跌坐回自己的床上。

“隔壁那位姑娘的，呃……她就是，上次，我们进城，一起找的那位……我还给她留了道歉字条，”说起上次的难堪事，阿尔弗雷多有些不好意思，解释得磕磕巴巴，“总之，我去警察局找你，看到你受了伤，就告诉他们，必须给你找个大夫，大半夜的也只有这家诊所还没休息了……大夫说，隔壁的姑娘这几天出门去了，孩子寄放在他这里……不说这个啦，我带了酒来，就在你床头，你要是不舒服可以喝一点。”

那个婴儿好像和阿尔弗雷多挺投缘，渐渐的也不哭了。奥尔默找到了酒瓶，咕咚咕咚灌了几大口，摇了摇头：“不，我不能呆在这里，我要回去……”

“下午你的邻居们就把你女儿抱走了，艾达还去送过食物，她最喜欢孩子了，你不用担心。”

“你为什么要来找我？凶手找到了吗？”

“我……”阿尔弗雷多想起和阿提拉的交易，话到嘴边又硬生生咽了回去，“对不起，奥尔默，这次他们大概还是会判你个两年三年的，不是因为谋杀案，而是警察在你房子里搜到了他们不喜欢的东西。”

奥尔默的喘息沉重不已，过了一会又苦笑起来。阿尔弗雷多的头越来越低：“我，我尽力了……”

“你尽力了？这个世道，凭什么永远是你们说了算。我没有杀人，也没有做错任何事，却要被关进监狱里，你们天天娇生惯养，坐享其成，不过是随口说了几句话，是不是还觉得给了我一份恩赐？”

“奥尔默！”阿尔弗雷多有点懊恼，又有点委屈。

“好吧，无论如何，还是谢谢你。”奥尔默喝多了，倒是生不起来气。

阿尔弗雷多转头看向窗外，昏暗的灯光下露出半张忧愁的侧脸，“所有人都怪我，可我还能怎么办？”

他怀里的婴儿睡着了，所以这句抱怨说得很轻很轻。奥尔默开始酒劲上头，看着貂裘下那修长的脖颈想，果然是没有受过生活半点摧残的人啊，然后起身走到窗台前，把冰凉的手伸进整齐的衣领，在赤裸的皮肤上轻轻滑动。

“嗯？”阿尔弗雷多的脉搏如受惊的小鸟在他掌心跳动，那种脆弱感让他无法自持，冲动来得莫名其妙。阿尔弗雷多看见对方狠狠瞪着自己，还想再问一句怎么了，奥尔默已经搂住他的脑袋，开始不管不顾地吻他。

阿尔弗雷多睁大了眼睛，吓坏了。这个吻可真野蛮，嘴里全是酒气，舌头快要伸进他的喉咙里去了。阿尔弗雷多全身像是触电一般，但是完全没有反抗。他心想，这次再也不要把奥尔默推开了，于是闭上双眼，任由他对自己胡作非为，剧烈的兴奋在血液里翻腾，直到楼下响起了脚步声，奥尔默的理智忽然恢复过来，局促地往后退了几步。

“阿尔弗雷多老爷，我看见楼上灯亮起来了，请问是否有事需要帮忙？”大夫走到楼梯口，大声询问楼上的情况。阿尔弗雷多回答：“没事！我在和病人聊天而已。”他低头看到怀中的婴儿不知何时又醒了，眼中还闪着好奇的光，赶紧叫住大夫：“请您把这个孩子带下楼去吧。”

等大夫彻底走远，屋内的气氛才显得尴尬。奥尔默分不清刚刚自己是不是想宣泄情欲，虽然感觉不错，但是和自己最痛恨的庄园主接吻，也太奇怪了吧。他不敢看阿尔弗雷多的眼睛了：“对不起，我……”

“你没有做错任何事。”阿尔弗雷多把灯熄灭，朝他扑过来，用吻封住了后面的话。

两人甚至不知该怎样正确开始。一阵剧烈的拥吻和撕扯衣物的动作之后，他们从床榻上滚到地板上，终于赤裸相见，肿胀的器官被对方的大腿摩擦了几下之后，阿尔弗雷多失控地发出一串呻吟，提早泄了出来。奥尔默惊讶地看着他的体液粘在两人的皮肤上，抱着他一边笑一边骂：“你怎么回事，是不是该看病了？”

“我没病……”筋疲力尽的阿尔弗雷多把脸埋在奥尔默臂弯之中喘粗气，“我只是太想要你了。”

耳鬓厮磨中听到这一句，奥尔默的心都化了，细细亲吻着阿尔弗雷多的面颊、眼睛和嘴唇，手指在他的身体上摩挲。他想不到阿尔弗雷多可以那么瘦，肋骨和脊椎在皮肤下根根分明，

每一寸肌肉都清晰可触。阿尔弗雷多乖顺地躺在那里，抱着对方厚实的肩背，和他进行着一个似乎永远不会结束的吻。奥尔默分开阿尔弗雷多修长的双腿，炽热的下体顶了上去，又安抚了很久，终于进入了他的体内。

“啊，别……”第一次终究还是疼，阿尔弗雷多浑身一阵抽搐，差点尖叫出来。奥尔默伸手捂住他的嘴：“不要惊动楼下的人。”

阿尔弗雷多无处可逃，汗珠在额头上滚动，臀部随着奥尔默的动作一起一伏，所有的叫声都被按在了喉咙里。渐渐的，两人身体连接的部分越来越湿热，阿尔弗雷多小腹深处开始传来舒适的感觉，呼吸也顺畅了不少。奥尔默的动作幅度越来越大，黑暗中看到纤瘦少年的眼睛闪动着星空一样的光芒，低下头又是一阵狂吻。

“我爱你。”这次是奥尔默先开的口。他额前散乱的发梢在阿尔弗雷多脸颊上晃动，蹭得他痒痒的。

“我也爱你。”阿尔弗雷多上瘾一般，用力嗅着金发少年汗水的气味。在苍白的高潮过后，两人保持着相拥的姿势，一起沉沉睡去。

第二天清晨，奥尔默醒来时有些头晕，不过看到趴在他胸口睡得四仰八叉的阿尔弗雷多，毫无平时整齐干净的正经样子，胯下便又按捺不住了，又摸又亲强行把人弄醒，接着不由分说抱到床上继续发情。

第二次进入，他动作更大胆了些，从背后扣住阿尔弗雷多的肩膀，掰开他的双腿，开始用力在他肉体和灵魂深处搅动。阿尔弗雷多浑身酥软，随着他的猛烈撞击哼哼唧唧喘着气。

“床，床都在摇了，惊动了楼下的大夫怎么办？”强烈的快感冲击着他的大脑，他觉得事情有些控制不住，面颊上羞臊起来。奥尔默冲他坏笑，扭过他的脸要亲，都被他躲开，不过最后奥尔默还是咬着他的嘴唇亲上了。床架子的确发出了吱吱呀呀的声响，但除此之外，四下无声。

爱情最神奇的地方，也许在于能够让爱情中的人与全世界隔绝。他们做爱，拥吻，一秒当作一万年，每寸肌肤都在空气中安静燃烧。除了两具甜蜜的肉体之外，他们什么都不是，然而即便万古神灵、长河歌谣，在人间欢愉面前也不过一行不起眼的注脚。

结束之后，两人又靠在一起磨蹭了很久。阿尔弗雷多问奥尔默，头上的伤口有没有好些了，奥尔默用指尖摩挲阿尔弗雷多的脸庞，痴痴地说你好美你知道吗。阿尔弗雷多的心被这句话填得满满的，抓住那只大手亲了又亲，再傻笑着扑到奥尔默唇上。终于，吻够了的两人停下来休息，阿尔弗雷多枕着奥尔默的肩头，看着天花板出神，悠悠地说出一句话：“我们一起离开吧。”

“离开？去哪儿？”

“一路向北走，我也不知道去哪儿，也许可以离开意大利。”

“为什么？”

“我想永远和你在一起，你不觉得这样很美好吗？”

“你是认真的？”

阿尔弗雷多转头，黑色的瞳仁直直地看向自己的爱人：“当然是认真的。警察下午才会来，大夫也没注意到我们，现在是离开的最好时机了。”

“可是我们不能一走了之啊，”奥尔默摇头，“你疯了吗？这里有我们各自的家。你昨天刚迎娶了艾达，我也有女儿要抚养啊。”

“但是，你留下来就是坐牢啊？”

“坐牢又怎么样？如果我就这么自私地走了，阿提拉肯定会去陷害别人的。”

“可是我们的一生如此漫长，就自私一回不行吗？奥尔默，你就是对所有人都太好了，反而忘了你自己。我去准备钱，我们可以像我伯父那样，下半生就周游世界去，那样的生活多无忧无虑啊。”

“你在说什么？”奥尔默认为那简直是天方夜谭。他从没想过周游世界这个词也能和自己联系在一起，“金钱”两个字更是在侮辱他的耳朵，“你看看我，是那种靠游手好闲就能安心活着的老爷吗？阿尔弗雷多，我在这片土地上长大，离开这里，我连我是谁都不知道好吗。今天的事会结束的，我们还要回到各自的人生里去……”

“可我不想要结束，为什么所有美好的时光都会结束？只要一回到庄园，我就开始厌恶自己，所以我不想再回去了，这有什么错吗？”

片刻之前堆积在奥尔默胸口的柔情蜜意，因为这句话烟消云散。胆小鬼果然还是胆小鬼，凡事只知道逃避。他愤怒地从床上坐起来，一件一件去捡昨晚扔了满地的衣服，一边说话一边收拾自己：“你当然可以自私，你一辈子都这么自私，但我不行。我有家人和朋友，我在乎他们，胜过在乎你一个人！”

“你要去哪里？你的伤还没好！”阿尔弗雷多急了，跟着冲上去拦他，眼眶红了，“求你了，奥尔默，不要回警察局好吗？我爱你，真的，以后我可能没法再爱其他人了……”

“可是我错了。”奥尔默也哭了，却硬生生擦掉眼角的水痕。他想，自己以后都不会再这么认真看着阿尔弗雷多的黑眼睛了：“你是无法理解我的。我也不可能真的爱你。”

在阿尔弗雷多因为泪水而模糊的视野中，那一天的故事就像风筝一般地断线了。

1945年的那个晚上，奥尔默背对着阿尔弗雷多，不太情愿地回想起曾经的肌肤之亲。那一晚的愉悦和他后来几十年的痛苦相比，实在不值一提。看起来，他们似乎有很多机会可以修复关系，但通通都错过了。

这些年，奥尔默活得像一头横冲直撞的老牛，而阿尔弗雷多逐渐只剩下一具枯槁的躯壳。所有让他感觉美好的人和时光，确实都已经离他而去。他试图向奥尔默述说旧事，却注意到对方还是那样缄默，于是立刻选择了闭口不谈。

“奥尔默，以前我总以为你们太天真，不过现在看来，你们的确是做对了。你们解放了那么多城市，真了不起，能和你认识，我感到很荣幸……”

“哦，阿尔弗雷多，不必这样，”奥尔默痛苦地把脸埋进手掌，哽咽了很久很久才说，“其实，刚才的宴会上，有人对我说，我被抓到警察局的那晚，本来是会死的，为什么你从来没有告诉过我？”

“那件事吗？也许一直没有找到合适的时机吧。”阿尔弗雷多笑了笑，语气异常平和，“你太凶了，谁敢跟你说话。”

“如果你告诉了我，说不定我就能……”奥尔默很想说点道歉的话，但阿尔弗雷多摇着头，打断了他：“不，什么都不会改变的，因为你是达尔科家的奥尔默。”

身后响起了哒哒哒的脚步声，两人回头，发现是清晨把阿尔弗雷多关进牛圈的那个小伙子跑了过来。

“奥尔默，奥尔默！你看我找到了什么？”男孩兴高采烈地大喊，左手显然抓着一件有些分量的物体。

“莱奥尼达？天黑了，可别乱跑，草丛里也许还有敌人呢。”

“我不怕，因为我找到枪啦！”莱奥尼达激动地给奥尔默看他手里的东西——竟然是那支乔万尼老爷留下来的手枪。阿尔弗雷多在一旁看了，忍不住哈哈大笑，这可激怒了小男孩。

“你笑什么？！无耻的主人，我要枪毙你！”下午，莱奥尼达心心念念的步枪被收了回去，现在这把新到手的枪让他感觉自己非常强大，转身就把枪口顶在阿尔弗雷多额头上。奥尔默急忙喝止：“莱奥尼达，把枪放下！”

“他嘲笑无产者，他该死！”莱奥尼达用新学不久的词汇高声喊着。阿尔弗雷多冷眼看着，平静地开口：“可惜你都不会用这支枪，你给我，我教你。”

“对，把枪放下！”奥尔默又喊了一遍。于是莱奥尼达真的把枪递给了阿尔弗雷多。恍惚之间，奥尔默猛然想起他自己偷枪那天，和阿尔弗雷多在书房的那番对话。

“我父亲是怎么死的？”

“在牛圈时，他觉得自己身体不舒服，后来就去世了。”

“又是牛圈吗，”那个年轻的阿尔弗雷多，在时空另一端对奥尔默感慨，“好像是个家族命运呢。”

“奥尔默，”中年阿尔弗雷多的声音穿破现实而来，“我常常觉得，你和艾达一直跑在我前面，你们跑得那么快，我永远都追不上啦。“

话音刚落，一声巨大的枪响划破天空，把奥尔默和莱奥尼达都震懵了。奥尔默的灵魂都被这声枪响震碎了几秒钟。他全身僵硬如石头，目瞪口呆地看着眼前这一幕。

莱奥尼达到底是个小孩子，嘴上喊着要杀人，真正看到血浆迸溅还是害怕得不行，无助地望着奥尔默，怯怯问道：“这，这是庄园主畏罪自杀，我们没有做错任何事，对吧？”

莱奥尼达看到奥尔默下垂的双手在发抖，一种愤怒又悲伤的光从他眼睛里透出来。他向那具尸体走过去，几步路，沉重得像迈过整个亚平宁半岛。他弯下膝盖，俯身用指尖触摸一滴尚且温热的血液，无声的泪水奔涌而出。

莱奥尼达听见他的英雄低声骂道：“懦夫，没有勇气活下去的人，都是懦夫。”

1991年的养老院里，没有什么新鲜事发生。从80岁以后，奥尔默就再也不去计算自己的年纪了。院子里的年轻人热热闹闹，好像都是为他而来，可他们说的每一件事，对他来说都毫无意义。他宁愿对着炉火，把记忆中那些面孔再好好想一遍。他想起了那晚他和莱奥尼达一起给那座浅浅的坟盖土，又想起了莱奥尼达高兴的小脸。那孩子后来去哪儿了呢？他记不清了。不过他后来见识了更多人生百态，现在想想，或许自杀也不一定就是懦夫吧。

他看了眼放在壁炉边的报纸，今天都有什么新闻来着？好像是意大利共产党改名为左翼民主党。嗯，好像也并不意外。他眯起眼睛，慢慢回到之前不断重复的梦里去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 首先继续大力推荐电影《一九零零》  
> 2\. 本文中部分时间线和情节与影片内容有出入  
> 3\. 妓女生娃的故事来自电影后半段的酒馆戏份


End file.
